Fall for you
by WilliTSpears
Summary: Another day of training, another day where they just sucked. Soul really messed up this time, so he goes to apologize. SoulxMaka its my first songfic and first straight couple fanfiction too  hehe I like my yaoi ... so be easy on me.


**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting**

**Could it be that we have been this way before?**

**I know you don't think that I am trying**

**I know you're wearing thin down to the core...**

It was another disappointing night in Maka and Soul's apartment. Everything just seemed to be going wrong lately. Training sessions sucked, and were normally 4-5 hours of suckage, where the only thing that happened was yelling and grilling, and doing it over again. Tests, which only got harder, were taking a toll on Soul's lack of good study habits, and even more so his patience.

Maka was pissed at him, he knew, but now was both of their times to just relax, because they knew it had been a hard day. She would give him a Maka-chop (or five) tomorrow, that was for sure. Soul usually used this time to think about anything he wanted, or test-cram a bit more, or secretly listen to his IPod- anything that wasn't directly about training or Maka, but today was different.

Despite his efforts, he couldn't get the emerald-eyed meister out of his head. There was something about spending almost every waking hour with someone that made that person just sort of stick into your head. After all, they lived in the same apartment together, had almost all the same classes together, and they were meister and weapon. But most importantly, Soul thought to himself, they were friends.

Soul's mind began to wander as he remembered all of his and Maka's adventures over the last few years. He thought of his strong, brave meister and pictured her defeating Asura with just her fist, like Stein and Spirit described. He found himself thinking of other aspects he liked about Maka- she was nice, caring, and had a high opinion of herself and her motives.

_And,_ Soul thought to himself, _She's pretty damn cute, too. _Ever since he'd met her, Soul always liked Maka's looks to some point. First it was her smile, warm and happy whenever he was feeling down. Then it was her deep emerald pearls, which he found himself looking into as often as possible, because they were just so amazing. _Wow, now that's uncool AND clichéd, _he thought to himself, but he couldn't help but grin.

No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he told himself it wasn't possible, Soul had to admit, he really liked Maka.

**But hold your breath,**

**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**

**Over again**

**Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day-**

**I swear it's true,**

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find-**

**You're impossible to find…**

Soul was getting ready to smack his head against the wall. Another day had gone by, and he was, unfortunately, right about the increase in Maka-chops. She was pissed, he was pissed, and the only thing they needed now was space. Only Maka wasn't the only one who wanted to beat Soul's head in.

_YOU DUMBASS SHITHEAD!_ His thoughts screamed at him. It was all because of his careless attitude that things went particularly sucky today, and Death did he know it. Just remembering made himself crave a Maka-chop.

*FLASH-BACK*

"Alright, Soul! Let's do this! Forty-seventh time's the charm!" said Maka, as they attempted their new move _again._ Stein said it was an easy move, but then again, that was Stein. Soul began to share some strange sympathy with Spirit- who probably had to go through the same dumb move he was facing now.

They were working on a spin-flip, that depended precisely on not only their constant ability to lock wavelengths, but also Maka's momentum in the jump combined with Soul's rate of spin in scythe form. Then there was that little thing called gravity.

Just as Maka was about to make a perfect landing, Soul got distracted admiring her unwavering determination, and didn't concentrate on what he was doing. His spin speed slowed just enough that instead of landing upright his scythe tip smacked the ground, jarring both of them down to the bone. Maka lost her grip on him and on the way down Soul accidentally nicked her shin with his blade, giving her a nasty cut.

**This is not what I intended**

**I always swore to you I'd never fall apart**

**You always thought that I was stronger**

**I may have failed**

**But I have loved you from the start, oh...**

*PRESENT*

Soul couldn't believe he made a mistake like that. And even worse, that it was Maka of all people he let down. He always hated it when he disappointed her, and this time, she even got hurt! This went WAY past uncool. He racked his brains for something he could do to improve the situation- so far he hadn't thought of anything that didn't involve either Maka chops, being ignored for a month, or getting kicked out of the apartment.

_SMACK!_ Went Soul's head against the wall. Why did he have to be such a Baka? There was nothing for it- his best option (the number of Maka-chops being the deciding factor in his decision) was to just go over and apologize. Soul hadn't wanted to choose this option, since it involved going into Maka's room- a _girl's_ room. There were some things in there he knew no guy should see- utter shame and un-coolness for a guy for the rest of his life if he did.

He shuddered as he walked into the hallway and stopped at Maka's door. What horrors could be going on in there? Even though he liked her, for some reason, the thought of going into her room and disturbing her privacy scared the crap out of him. But, he had to do this- he and Maka couldn't fight forever. He put his hand on the door handle, and slowly turned. It creaked open.

"M-maka?" he tried not to shake, because shaking was uncool, but the thought of trying to be cool in front of Maka made him shake even more.

A startled Maka, reading a book as always, jumped at the sound of her name. It had been a really long time since Soul or anyone else had come into her room, except Blair, and never had Soul come in of his own accord. "Y-yes!" was her startled reply, as she tried to gain full control of her nerves. What in the world was he doing in her room?

Soul, still at the door, was startled at her reaction, but continued as best as he could.

"I...Um… about today… I'm, um… I'm… well… how do you say this…"

He rambled on for awhile, totally making the situation more awkward as Maka just stared at him with her emeralds. _Man, those eyes_, he thought, and finally fell silent, even though he hadn't finished a sentence. He realized he was staring, and looked down, slightly blushing, trying to collect his thoughts into something that made sense. Before he could throw something together, however, Maka cut in, trying to look bored.

"Soul, if it's about today, I forgive you, ok? Fight's over. That's it."

Well, that was a relief, Soul thought, _at least she doesn't totally hate me_. He was glad she had forgiven him, but he felt like there was another question he needed to ask. Something that he'd wanted to ask in a while, but before it just wasn't the right time. At the moment, he didn't exactly know what that little nagging thought was.

Maka looked at him impatiently. "Is that all you wanted?" obviously she wanted him to leave. Maybe he did interrupt something.

Soul hung with his mouth part-way open, like he was going to say something, like he was going to voice that little nagging thought. At Maka's words, he promptly closed it, nodded a quick up-down, and started to close the door. He had made a fool of himself. A complete fool of himself. Time to go bash his head some more.

**tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**

**Over again**

**don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day**

**I swear it's true**

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find...**

"W-wait!" Maka called out suddenly. She'd run up to the door as he was closing it, and her bare foot had got in between the wall and wood door.

"OW!" She looked up at him as she bent over and rubbed her now sore foot. Now he'd really done it. She winced as she got back on her foot again, and raised her book high in the air, which Soul now saw the title "A Complete Collection of Edgar Allen Poe". Soul braced himself for the Maka-chop that was inevitable.

But it never came. He looked back to her cautiously. Maka, breathing heavily, face red, had stopped her novel half a foot from Soul's head. Her head was bowed in resignation.

"Soul."

"Y-yeah?" Soul wasn't sure what to do. Did he run? Did he say sorry?

"I… have something to tell you."

Somehow, he knew this didn't have to do with this afternoon's slip-up.

"Sure, Maka, go ahead and-"

Soul was cut off because something had replaced the air around his lips. It was _Maka's _lips! His eyes widened, crimson orbs shining just millimeters away from her emerald ones. Was this really happening? He closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, holding her close around the waist.

**So breathe in so deep,**

**Breathe me in**

**I'm yours to keep**

**and hold on to your words**

**Cause talk is cheap**

**and remember me tonight**

**When you're asleep**

She had pulled away after a while, both weapon and meister blushing hard. Neither knew the other would respond so nicely, nor could they think of anything to say. Soul frowned a bit at the loss of contact, but he was more than happy. Who knew Maka would actually like him back? All thoughts of being cool had temporarily left his mind, until he realized he had procured an awkward silence. His coolness meter went off and he tried to compose himself, trying for the intense cool-guy gaze, and only succeeding to stare blatantly at the beautiful meister before him.

After a moment, Maka laughed, and looked behind her in faked curiosity. "Whatcha starin' at, Soul?" She said, pretending he was staring at something in her room.

Soul was finally able to snap out of his trance. What he'd really been staring at- well, he didn't think he'd get away with just a few Maka chops if she caught him looking there. He quickly looked into the room, trying to find a viable excuse. He found just the perfect one.

"How old are you, Maka?"

"17, what did you think?"

Soul smiled wide, staring at the amusing object sitting on her bed.

"And you still sleep with a doll?"

Immediately Maka flushed red. "M-my dad gave it to me… It's not like I sleep with it anyways… that would be weird, right? Hahaha…"

Soul looked straight at Maka, who looked utterly adorable in her embarrassed state. It was an expression he rarely got to see. Then he started to laugh. He laughed and couldn't stop, until Maka's expression changed from embarrasement to being totally pissed off.

"You know what, it's none of your business, you damn tresspasser!" She picked up her novel again, swiping at air as Soul dodged her attacks, sprinting to the door, shutting it behind him just as she chopped right through it.

"Ugh, SOUL! You're such a-"

She was interrupted as Soul opened the door again, and planted another kiss on her lips, stunning her into silence, and buying him just enough time to get to his room safely.

**Because tonight will be the night I fall for you**

**Over again**

**Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day**

**I swear it's true**

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find,**

**You're impossible to find.**

Maka put down her book and lay down on her bed, smiling. She might just let him off tonight, she thought- but just this once.


End file.
